Amissus
by laloudu77
Summary: Traduction de la fic de cleotheo. Hermione Granger fête ses fiançailles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille le lendemain matin sans aucun souvenir des sept dernière années. Elle doit non seulement s'adapter aux changements survenus au cours de ces sept dernières années mais également gérer le fait que la personne responsable de son état fait partie des gens qu'elle aime.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir bonsoir ^^**

**Voici la deuxième fic que je traduis, toujours de cleotheo ^^ cette fic est toujours en cours d'écriture, j'essaierai de publier au même rythme qu'elle !**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas** **à reviewer :-)**

* * *

Hermione Granger, 27 ans, jeta un regard circulaire à la salle de bal où se trouvaient sa famille et ses amis, et attrapa au vol une coupe de champagne à un serveur qui passait par là. Elle assistait actuellement à sa fête de fiançailles. Le cadre luxueux et la fête somptueuse ne venaient pas d'elle : toute cette soirée avait été organisée par sa future belle-mère. Sachant ce que cette dernière représentait aux yeux de son fiancé, Hermione avait donné son feu vert sans faire trop d'histoires.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, Hermione passait un moment très agréable. Elle portait une robe longue jusqu'aux pieds de couleur violet foncé, et elle avait apprécié de se préparer pour cette soirée plus tôt dans la journée. Tous ses amis étaient sur leur trente et un, et c'était plutôt agréable de voir ses parents détendus dans le monde sorcier. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle était follement amoureuse de son splendide fiancé, ce dernier se dirigeant d'ailleurs dans sa direction.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda Drago Malefoy, le fiancé en question, tandis qu'il arrivait à ses côtés.

« Maintenant, oui », sourit Hermione. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'appuyer tout contre lui.

Drago enroula fermement son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione alors que le couple se promenait parmi la foule, à la recherche de leurs amis.

Hermione et Drago étaient ensemble depuis presque cinq ans. Leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés lorsque Drago était venu dans la librairie d'Hermione, afin qu'elle l'aide à trouver les livres de Potions rares qu'il avait du mal à dénicher. Après la guerre, le blond avait monté sa propre entreprise de Potions alors qu'Hermione avait refait sa septième année à Poudlard. Une fois sa dernière année terminée, elle aurait pu travailler dans n'importe quel secteur, aussi bien au Ministère ou dans d'autres commerces du monde sorcier. Elle avait choisi à la place de créer sa propre entreprise dans un domaine qui la passionnait : les livres.

En un an, elle avait réussi à faire prospérer sa boutique située sur le Chemin de Traverse, et gagnait de plus en plus la réputation de quelqu'un réussissant à dénicher les livres rares et précieux. C'était cette réputation qui avait amené Drago à sa boutique, trois ans après la guerre, car il cherchait alors une collection d'ouvrages pour son entreprise. C'était trois ans après la fin de la guerre. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Hermione avait été surprise de voir Drago dans sa boutique mais il avait été très poli, si bien qu'elle l'avait traité comme n'importe quel autre client.

Les livres qu'il voulait s'étaient révélés être très difficiles à dénicher. Hermione avait mis presque trois mois à les trouver. Elle avait fini par les localiser à Calcutta, en Inde. Durant cette période, Drago passait une fois par semaine à la boutique, parfois même plusieurs fois, afin de se tenir au courant de l'avancée de sa recherche. Il achetait alors souvent quelques livres et Hermione était stupéfaite de voir qu'il y avait une poignée de romans moldus dans le lot. La réserve entre eux s'était estompée au fur et à mesure des visites du blond alors qu'ils discutaient de plus en plus facilement, même si la discussion avait porté initialement sur les livres. Au bout de deux mois de visites hebdomadaires, Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elle attendait avec impatience ces moments où elle débattait littérature avec l'ancien Serpentard ; elle avait également réalisé qu'ils étaient ses moments préférés de la semaine.

Entre le moment où Hermione avait trouvé les livres et les avaient fait livrer à sa boutique, c'est-à-dire douze semaines après sa toute première visite, ils étaient devenus bons amis. Lorsque Drago avait invité Hermione à sortir un soir, elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Leur premier rendez-vous avait été un succès, et déboucha rapidement sur un second, un troisième puis un quatrième. Ils s'étaient mis en couple au bout d'un mois.

A cause de leur passé délicat et de certains amis réticents, Hermione et Drago avaient pris leur temps. Cela n'avait été qu'au bout de trois ans de relation qu'Hermione avait emménagé chez Drago, et seulement quatre ans après ceci que Drago l'avait demandée en mariage. Six mois avant sa demande, le couple avait acheté une maison dans la banlieue de Londres.

La plupart de leurs amis et des membres de leur famille n'avait pas fait trop d'histoires. Il y avait eu au début certaines réserves par rapport à leur couple mais ils avaient tenu bon, insistant que rien ni personne ne les ferait changer d'avis. Hermione et Drago avaient désormais l'impression que tout le monde avait accepté leur relation, sans se douter que quatre personnes présentes parmi les invités gardaient toujours l'espoir qu'ils se séparent avant que leur mariage ne soit célébré.

**…..**

Ron Weasley s'assit au bar, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, et regarda Hermione se cramponner au bras du Serpentard blond. Avoir vu Hermione faire ami-ami avec Malefoy durant ces cinq dernières années l'avait presque détruit, mais la voir fiancée à ce connard lui avait permis de réaliser ce qu'il avait perdu voilà six années plus tôt.

Après la guerre, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis en couple officiellement et malgré l'ambiance lourde de chagrin planant sur le Terrier cet été-là, ils y avaient passé globalement de bons moments. Lorsqu'Hermione était retournée faire sa septième année à Poudlard, Ron avait eu peur qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre mais grâce à ses fréquentes visites à Pré-au-Lard, le couple avait tenu bon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini l'école et qu'ils s'étaient vus de manière plus régulière que les problèmes avaient commencé.

Pendant que la jeune fille était à Poudlard et qu'il ne la voyait que toutes les trois à quatre semaines, Ron avait été plutôt heureux de vivre comme un célibataire entre chaque visite. Cependant, une fois Hermione revenue et installée à Londres, il s'était retrouvé dans le rôle du petit ami, pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à paniquer, après s'être rendu compte que sa relation avec Hermione devenait sérieuse. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'était éloignée d'elle. Après un an avec cette peur de l'engagement, Ron avait admis qu'il n'était pas prêt pour se poser et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent.

Après leur rupture, Ron était sorti pendant un certain temps avec beaucoup de filles et avait couché avec n'importe laquelle. Il avait pensé malgré tout que lorsqu'il aurait été enfin prêt à se poser, Hermione aurait été là, à l'attendre. Cette illusion avait été fracassée lorsqu'il avait appris, un an après leur rupture, qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy. Ron avait immédiatement persiflé que leur relation ne durerait pas, le criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Malheureusement, cinq ans plus tard, il assistait à la fête de fiançailles d'Hermione, et se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tard pour la reconquérir.

**…..**

Reposant une coupe de champagne, Pansy Parkinson observait Granger s'enrouler autour de Drago. Elle avait tout d'abord cru à une blague lorsque Drago avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Granger ; quand elle avait compris que c'était sérieux, elle avait tout d'abord pensé que ce ne serait qu'une amourette. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé assister à leur fête de fiançailles cinq ans plus tard.

Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, Pansy était contrariée d'avoir été là depuis des années pour Drago, à répondre au moindre de ses désirs, alors que lui n'avait jamais songé à rendre les choses plus officielles avec elle. Pendant toute leur scolarité, elle l'avait soutenu, toujours prête à finir dans son lit quand il voulait bien d'elle, et ne parlait jamais des autres filles avec lesquelles il couchait également.

Même après la fin de la guerre, quand ils avaient quitté Poudlard, Pansy avait continué à être là pour lui. Malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, il avait continué à coucher avec elle de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que Granger réapparaisse dans sa vie. Un mois après sa première visite dans la boutique de cette dernière, Drago avait clarifié les choses avec Pansy et avait mis un terme à leur relation. Depuis, il ne la considérait plus que comme une simple amie.

Pansy était convaincue que si Granger n'avait pas été dans les parages, Drago se serait finalement rendu compte d'à quel point elle comptait pour lui et l'aurait demandé en mariage. Bien qu'il soit maintenant fiancé, Pansy ne perdait pas espoir : tant qu'il n'était pas encore marié, elle continuerait à essayer de reconquérir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que cela plaise ou non à Granger, Drago était à elle, et elle persisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui revienne.

**…..**

Marmonnant dans sa barbe d'un air dégoûté, Lucius Malefoy tourna le dos à la vision de son fils en train d'embrasser sa fiancée. Il était atterré que Drago souille la lignée familiale en se mariant avec une sang-de-bourbe, mais rien ni personne n'avait réussi à faire entendre raison à son fils. Pendant cinq ans, Lucius avait lutté contre l'histoire d'amour de Drago et d'Hermione, et leurs fiançailles étaient la cerise sur le gâteau.

Lucius commençait maintenant à penser qu'il se battait contre du vent ; même Narcissa ne le soutenait pas cette fois-ci. Cette dernière avait été également troublée de voir Drago fréquenter une née-moldue, mais après avoir eu une discussion avec son fils, elle avait changé d'avis. Elle affirmait que Drago était heureux, et que si Hemione était celle qu'il lui fallait, elle n'allait pas interférer dans leur histoire simplement à cause d'une histoire de sang. Avec sa femme du côté de son fils, Lucius avait trouvé qu'il était encore plus difficile de lutter contre cette union.

Il avait menacé Drago de mille et une choses, ayant été même jusqu'à le menacer de le déshériter, mais il en était resté de marbre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Lucius aurait été impressionné par le fait que Drago lui tienne tête, mais il ne plaisantait pas avec la descendance des Malefoy. Malgré le refus de son fils de voir la vérité en face, Lucius ne comptait pas abandonner tout de suite ; il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher qu'une sang-de-bourbe ne devienne une Malefoy.

**…..**

Molly Weasley observait Narcissa Malefoy discuter avec Hermione et les parents de cette dernière. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête alors qu'elle regardait Narcissa : « Cela devrait être moi. » Pendant des années, Molly avait été convaincue qu'un jour elle deviendrait la belle-mère d'Hermione, et cela l'irritait légèrement que Narcissa Malefoy lui ait volé son rôle.

Ce qui la dérangeait encore plus était le fait que le fils de cette dernière, Drago Malefoy, avait volé celui de Ron. Même lorsque ce dernier et Hermione s'étaient séparés, Molly avait été convaincue que ce ne serait que temporaire et qu'ils finiraient par se remettre ensemble. Pour elle, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait commencé à fréquenter Drago, Molly n'aurait jamais pensé que cela durerait entre eux ; elle était convaincue alors qu'Hermione était sous le coup de sa rupture d'avec Ron. Même ici, à leur fête de fiançailles, elle n'était toujours pas persuadée qu'ils allaient réellement passer devant l'autel. Alors que la plupart des gens semblaient penser que Drago avait changé, Molly ne partageait pas leur avis. Bien qu'il était parfaitement poli envers elle et sa famille, elle avait la sensation qu'il avait toujours un côté sombre en lui.

Elle avait pensé qu'Hermione verrait finalement que Drago n'était pas fait pour elle et reviendrait alors vers Ron, mais elle commençait à avoir des doutes aujourd'hui. Bien qu'Hermione soit une fille intelligente, il semblait que quand il s'agissait de son fiancé elle devenait incroyablement stupide, car elle ne voyait toujours pas qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Molly savait que cette dernière était parfaite pour Ron. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'une personne lui ouvre les yeux. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que quelqu'un allait s'en charger avant qu'elle ne fasse la plus grande erreur de sa vie en se mariant avec Drago.

**…..**

Drago se tenait allongé sur le lit. Il observait Hermione, assise devant sa coiffeuse, se démaquiller et enlever ses bijoux. Quand elle eut fini, elle retira les épingles de ses cheveux, laissant ainsi ses boucles brunes cascader dans son dos. Elle ôta ses talons et se mit debout pour enlever sa robe.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » sourit Hermione. Quand elle s'était tournée pour enlever sa robe, elle avait remarqué que Drago l'observait.

« Je m'amuserai plus quand tu auras ôté cette robe », sourit à son tour Drago.

Hermione rit avant de commencer à défaire lentement sa robe moulante et à gigoter pour l'enlever. La jetant sur une chaise près d'elle, elle se retourna vers Drago, ne portant plus que des sous-vêtements noirs assortis.

« Veux-tu que j'enlève autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Enlève tout », répondit Drago, se déplaçant pour être au milieu du lit.

Hermione sourit à nouveau avant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge. D'humeur taquine, elle laissa les bretelles glisser lentement sur ses bras avant de l'abandonner également sur la chaise. Drago s'humecta les lèvres à la vue de la poitrine ferme d'Hermione, et ses yeux s'obscurcirent de désir lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes musclées. Hermione s'éloigna des fragiles pièces de dentelle et s'avança vers le lit.

« A ton tour, maintenant », ronronna-t-elle, grimpant sur le lit et s'enroulant autour du corps de Drago.

Se mettant à quatre pattes, Hermione se pencha et l'embrassa. Drago passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et sa langue demanda à entrer dans la bouche de sa fiancée. Hermione laissa brièvement Drago renforcer leur baiser avant de se relever et de descendre le long de son corps, le couvrant de mille baisers. Hermione prenait tout son temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la ceinture de son boxer.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au blond afin d'observer sa réaction tandis qu'elle massait doucement la bosse visible sous le sous-vêtement. Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent tandis qu'il gémit doucement face à l'effet que la main d'Hermione avait sur lui. Ayant décidé qu'elle avait suffisamment joué avec ses nerfs, Hermione enleva le boxer de Drago, ses yeux se voilant de désir face à la nudité de son fiancé.

Drago avait rouvert les yeux et observait maintenant Hermione. Sentant son regard, elle releva la tête et lui fit un large sourire avant de la baisser à nouveau et de lécher son membre dur. Ce dernier gémit et laissa retomber sa tête lourdement sur les oreillers tandis que la bouche chaude d'Hermione l'enveloppait. Tandis qu'elle continuait à travailler entre ses jambes, Hermione ne quittait pas Drago des yeux, s'enivrant de l'excitation qu'elle lui provoquait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se pencha et repoussa doucement Hermione. « Je vais éjaculer si tu continues comme ça."

« C'est un peu le but, justement », répondit-elle en riant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. "Tu pourras continuer plus tard, mais là maintenant, j'ai envie de toi."

Hermione se redressa et l'embrassa à nouveau, puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il la pénétra lentement, et un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de leurs lèvres alors qu'il était profondément en elle. Drago se redressa et ils s'engagèrent alors dans un long et sensuel baiser comme ils se délectaient d'être réunis d'une manière aussi intime. Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, Hermione commença alors à onduler des hanches sur Drago à un rythme lent et régulier. Drago la laissa mener la danse pendant quelques instants tandis que ses mains exploraient son corps. Il attrapa alors ses hanches et l'aida à garder le rythme tandis qu'il commençait à bouger lui aussi.

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment alors que leurs mouvements s'intensifiaient. Lorsque Drago s'assit et l'embrassa avec violence, Hermione enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, se collant encore plus à lui. Il se retourna soudainement et elle se retrouva alors allongée sous lui. Hermione n'était pas le moins du monde surprise que Drago exerce sa dominance sur elle : lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il la laissait commencer et finissait toujours par reprendre les choses en mains.

Maintenant qu'il contrôlait la situation, il lui sourit largement avant de se retirer d'elle et de la pénétrer à nouveau avec violence, lui faisant crier son nom. Drago sourit face à sa réaction et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser et mordiller la peau de son cou, tout en gardant le rythme. Il était déterminé à ce qu'elle crie son nom à nouveau.

Son prénom s'échappa plusieurs fois des lèvres de sa fiancée tandis qu'il l'amenait au septième ciel. Réalisant qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme, Drago faufila sa main entre leurs deux corps et titilla son clitoris, pendant que sa bouche s'approchait de son oreille et lui susurrait des mots cochons. Cette combinaison lui fit planter ses ongles dans l'épaule de Drago tandis qu'elle atteignait la libération ultime. L'orgasme d'Hermione lui fit atteindre le sien ; murmurant le prénom de sa fiancée, il s'effondra sur elle.

« C'était incroyable », fit Hermione en soupirant de contentement tandis que Drago se retirait et s'allongeait à côté d'elle. Elle roula et se releva sur un coude, pour dessiner des formes sur le torse de Drago.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, je n'avais pas prévu d'aller me coucher tout de suite », fit Drago avec un grand sourire.

« Donne-moi quelques minutes et je t'épuiserai comme il se doit », sourit Hermione à son tour alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui et l'embrassait, sa main recommençant déjà à explorer son corps musclé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants :-)**

* * *

Hermione souriait, toujours à moitié endormie. Elle se sentait bien. A la seconde où elle ouvrit les yeux, son sourire et son sentiment de bien-être s'évanouirent, laissant place à la panique. Hermione ne reconnaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de se réveiller, ou du moins pas la partie qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de là où elle se tenait. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne reconnaissait effectivement rien autour d'elle et ce qui était certain, c'était qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Ni dans celle de son petit ami.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, Hermione s'aperçut de deux choses... inquiétantes. La première était qu'elle était nue. Elle ne dormait jamais nue même depuis qu'elle et Ron étaient passés à l'étape supérieure, elle mettait toujours quelque chose sur son dos avant d'aller dormir.

La seconde était qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Elle pouvait clairement sentir une présence derrière elle, ainsi qu'un bras masculin entourant sa taille. Un rapide coup d'œil au dit bras révéla qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron. Le bras de ce dernier avait en effet des taches de rousseur tout du long et de fins poils roux, alors que celui qui la touchait était pâle, avec des poils blonds à peine visibles.

Hermione se creusait les méninges dans une tentative de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Comment, par Merlin, avait-elle pu finir au lit avec un autre alors qu'elle sortait avec Ron ? La dernière image dont elle se souvenait était Ron, Harry et Ginny venus visiter l'appartement où elle venait d'emménager un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils y avaient bu un verre, pendant ainsi la crémaillère. Elle revoyait ses amis partir, Ron avec eux, car elle devait commencer tôt le lendemain, puis se rappelait être allée se coucher. Hermione n'avait aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit après ceci ; elle était donc extrêmement confuse de ne pas savoir comment elle avait pu passer de dormir toute seule à se réveiller nue aux côtés d'un inconnu.

Tournant la tête de tous côtés, elle aperçut une chaise au pied du lit, avec une robe violette et un soutien-gorge noir posés négligemment dessus. Il semblait clair que ce qu'il s'était passé était arrivé après une sorte de fête, bien que le fait qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas demeurait un mystère. Comme elle ne savait ni avec qui elle se trouvait ni comment elle avait atterrit là, Hermione décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de s'éclipser discrètement. Peut-être qu'une fois à la maison, elle réussirait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et quelle quantité de souvenirs il lui manquait.

Hermione s'assit donc avec précaution, essayant de ne pas déranger l'homme qui dormait à côté d'elle. Repoussant les couvertures, elle s'apprêtait à quitter le lit mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, curieuse de connaître l'identité de l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé la nuit. Si elle avait trompé Ron et couché avec un autre, elle voulait savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'inconnu. Elle tourna la tête et son cœur rata un battement, tandis que sa mâchoire se décrocha presque sous la surprise : elle avait reconnu l'homme allongé à côté d'elle.

« Non, c'est impossible », chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était déjà pénible d'avoir trompé Ron, mais l'avoir trompé avec lui, était impardonnable. Même si elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant au propriétaire de ces cheveux blond platine : l'inconnu était Drago Malefoy. Hermione ne pouvait apercevoir le visage de Malefoy car sa tête était enfouie sous ses oreillers, mais ses cheveux, ainsi que sa peau pâle, ne laissaient place à aucune confusion éventuelle. Hermione essaya de ne pas penser que si elle était nue, lui devait très probablement l'être également : elle pouvait déjà voir son dos, et c'était déjà bien trop à son goût.

Elle était si préoccupée par ses découvertes qu'elle n'avait pas vu que le blond venait de se réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étire et se tourne vers elle. Elle haleta alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui. Elle réalisa vaguement qu'il paraissait plus vieux et en meilleure santé que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, un an plus tôt, mais cette pensée s'évanouit lorsqu'il lui sourit. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous la surprise ; elle le revoyait avec ses airs narquois et ses rictus, mais jamais avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à le fixer comme s'il était un étranger, son sourire s'évanouit, une expression inquiète obscurcissant son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ? »

Elle continuait à le fixer alors que Malefoy avait employé son prénom ; durant toutes leurs années à Poudlard, il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, préférant l'appeler Granger, Sang-de-bourbe ou par tout autre surnom horrible.

« Hermione ? » Drago s'assit sur le lit et approcha la main afin de caresser la joue d'Hermione.

Cette dernière repoussa sa main d'une tape lorsqu'elle toucha sa peau.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle en faisant un bond hors du lit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois debout qu'elle se rappela qu'elle était nue. Embarrassée, elle laissa échapper un cri perçant et attrapa le drap du lit, puis s'enroula dedans. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle poussa un nouveau cri en réalisant l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. En tirant le drap à elle, elle avait dévoilé le corps entièrement nu de Drago qui, contrairement à elle, n'était absolument pas gêné d'être exposé ainsi devant elle.

Elle commença à examiner la pièce, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur Drago. Hermione aperçu la vision familière de sa baguette reposant sur une coiffeuse située en face du pied du lit. Elle se précipita pour l'attraper et se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda-t-elle, s'assurant de garder les yeux fixés sur son visage. Elle ne voulait plus voir aucune autre partie de son corps, même si ce qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir était plutôt impressionnant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Drago, confus. « Je ne t'ai rien fait. »

« Ne me mens pas. » La voix d'Hermione tremblait tandis qu'elle refoulait ses larmes. « Jamais je n'aurais pu finir au lit avec toi. Comment t'y es-tu pris, en me droguant ? En utilisant l'Imperium ? »

Sa conviction que Malefoy lui avait fait quelque chose commença à flancher alors qu'il continuait à la regarder. Elle voyait clairement la douleur dans ses yeux gris, et son attitude générale indiquait qu'il était profondément blessé.

« Je ne t'ai rien fait, je te le jure », plaida Drago en se levant à son tour.

Hermione était sur le point de lui dire de ne pas s'approcher quand il se tourna pour ouvrir un tiroir à côté du lit. Il attrapa un boxer et l'enfila, avant de se retourner vers sa fiancée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait compris que pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle avait peur de lui.

« Hermione, repose ta baguette afin que nous puissions discuter », demanda Drago, se rapprochant de la jeune sorcière.

« Non ! Recule ! » répondit-elle en agitant sa baguette vers lui, obligeant ce dernier à reculer. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Malefoy, mais je n'y participerai pas. Je vais m'habiller et rentrer chez moi. »

« Tu es déjà chez toi, répondit Drago doucement. C'est chez toi, ici. »

« C'est faux : je viens d'emménager dans un appartement surplombant le Chemin de Traverse. »

A ces mots, Drago se figea, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Hermione avait pris cet appartement juste après avoir fini l'école, sept ans plus tôt. C'était deux ans avant qu'ils ne se croisent à nouveau, et à mi-chemin du désastre de sa relation avec Weasley. Drago se sentit nauséeux face aux conséquences de la perte de mémoire d'Hermione : non seulement elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, mais elle devait également penser qu'elle était toujours avec Weasley.

Hermione profita de la perplexité de Drago pour rassembler les affaires qui se trouvaient sur la chaise. Ramassant le soutien-gorge et la robe, elle remarqua une culotte de dentelle noire sur le sol, aux côtés d'une paire de talons hauts. Elle s'en empara également et repéra une porte ouverte menant à une salle de bain. Elle s'y précipita avant que Malefoy ne l'en empêche, et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

Une fois enfermée, Hermione laissa tomber les vêtements par terre, et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Malefoy avait dit qu'elle était chez elle, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'avait non seulement jamais vu cet endroit de sa vie, mais elle venait également tout juste d'emménager dans son appartement. Jamais elle n'aurait les moyens d'habiter un endroit aussi beau ; même si sa librairie marchait, elle n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour s'offrir une maison aussi luxueuse.

Balayant ce que Malefoy avait dit, Hermione s'approcha du lavabo et s'arrêta net en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt que Malefoy semblait plus vieux qu'il n'aurait dû l'être ; c'était son cas à elle aussi. Elle allait bientôt sur ses vingt ans, mais la femme qui la regardait dans le miroir semblait avoir 25 ans environ. Elle réalisa également qu'elle avait dû perdre des années de souvenirs. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa vie aujourd'hui.

L'affirmation de Malefoy comment quoi elle était chez elle ne lui paraissait plus si folle. Ce qui l'était, c'était le fait qu'il vivait également ici ou du moins qu'il venait ici assez souvent pour avoir des sous-vêtements à lui dans la chambre. Même s'il lui manquait des années de souvenirs, Hermione savait qu'il était impossible qu'elle fréquente Malefoy. De toute façon, elle était avec Ron, et tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle commença à examiner la salle de bain. A côté du lavabo se trouvaient deux brosses à dents, ainsi que des produits de beauté masculins et féminins. Elle ouvrit l'armoire de toilette et y découvrit différentes sortes de Potions, y compris une potion de contraception, plusieurs outils pour le rasage masculin et de l'after-shave bien trop cher pour que Ron puisse se le payer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, et en vint à la conclusion que la pièce était partagée par un couple. D'après les affaires de toilettes masculines, elle savait que l'homme ne pouvait être Ron car tout était au-dessus de ses moyens, et elle était pratiquement certaine que la femme, c'était elle. Certains des produits étaient de marques qu'Hemione affectionnait, notamment un shampooing génial qu'elle avait découvert récemment, qui lui permettait de contrôler sa chevelure ébouriffée, la rendant douce et soyeuse.

Hermione n'aimait pas les conclusions qu'elle commençait à tirer : elle avait sous les yeux toutes les preuves comme quoi elle vivait bien ici, avec Malefoy. Malgré ceci, elle ne voulait y croire ; elle avait peut-être perdu une partie de sa mémoire, mais elle en avait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Malefoy. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était s'éloigner de lui et de cette maison.

Elle se retourna vers le lavabo pour se débarbouiller rapidement et se laver les dents. Pendant qu'elle se lavait, elle remarqua une bague de fiançailles à sa main gauche. Hermione la fixa un long moment. Elle n'était certainement pas assez folle pour non seulement vivre avec Malefoy, mais également consentir à l'épouser. Ne se sentant pas la force de gérer ce que cela signifiait, elle l'enleva et la laissa à côté du lavabo ; Malefoy la trouverait plus tard, lorsqu'il utiliserait la salle de bain à son tour.

Elle se tourna alors vers la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait laissée par terre. La logique voudrait que si elle habitait effectivement ici, d'autres vêtements l'attendaient, mais cela signifiait également devoir retourner dans la chambre et affronter Malefoy. Ne voulant pas tomber sur lui uniquement vêtu d'un drap, Hermione enfila rapidement ses vêtements de la veille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace : elle était impressionnée par l'image flatteuse qu'elle lui renvoyait.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et prit une profonde inspiration avant de retourner dans la chambre. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que Malefoy était habillé. Il était assis au pied du lit, et portait un t shirt vert et un jean. Hermione était stupéfaite de le voir vêtu comme un moldu mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui demander des explications là-dessus ; tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être le plus loin possible de lui. Elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et en qui elle avait confiance : elle avait besoin d'Harry et de Ron.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Hermione », fit Drago lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, sans faire le moindre mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que j'ai une sorte d'amnésie qui a effacé une partie de mes souvenirs. Mais je sais que je n'aime pas le peu que j'ai pu voir, et je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester ici, avec toi. »

Drago la regarda, le cœur lourd ; non seulement ses mots étaient durs à entendre, mais il avait également remarqué qu'elle ne portait plus sa bague de fiançailles. Sentant les larmes monter, il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur inexplicable face à la réaction du blond. Repoussant l'envie urgente de le réconforter, elle alla vers la porte de la chambre et, vérifiant qu'il ne la suivait pas, quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dévalant les marches, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de jeter un œil à ce qui l'entourait, alors qu'elle cherchait la cheminée la plus proche.

Elle en trouva une dans le salon. Elle prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et s'avança dans les flammes. Appelant l'adresse de Ron, elle espérait qu'il vivait toujours au même endroit. Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraude. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu que Drago l'avait suivie et qu'il était assis dans les escaliers, le cœur brisé de voir la femme qu'il aimait le fuir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

Drago était resté assis dans les escaliers pendant près d'une demi-heure, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Hermione était partie, avant de se traîner vers la chambre. A la vue du lit défait, le souvenir d'Hermione sautant du lit et le regardant comme s'il était Voldemort en personne lui revint à l'esprit.

Il était habitué à ce qu'Hermione le regarde lorsqu'il se réveillait ; mais ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué, c'était de se réveiller et de la trouver le regardant comme choquée qu'il puisse se trouver ici. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui demander ce qu'il lui avait fait, Drago était sincèrement confus ; ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait parlé de rentrer chez elle que Drago avait eu une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle avait abordé le fait qu'elle venait d'emménager dans son nouvel appartement, il avait alors su que ses soupçons avaient été justes et que tout son monde s'était écroulé.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passait, il avait à peine remarqué qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Il avait alors décidé de s'habiller, en espérant que cela l'aide à se sentir plus à l'aise avec lui. Il avait également réalisé que si Hermione avait perdu autant la mémoire, il ne lui restait alors plus que de mauvais souvenirs de lui ; il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse le rendre encore plus détestable à ses yeux.

C'était pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait émergé de la salle de bain et annoncé qu'elle partait, il s'était rassis sur le lit et l'avait laissée s'enfuir. Son instinct lui hurlait de se battre pour elle en insistant pour qu'elle reste, mais Drago savait que s'il voulait qu'elle ne le haïsse pas, il devait lui montrer qu'il avait changé. Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiraient à rétablir les souvenirs d'Hermione une fois qu'ils auraient compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais s'ils n'y parvenaient pas, Drago aurait une chance de la ramener uniquement si c'était elle qui le décidait, et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver s'il se bagarrait avec elle pour l'empêcher de le fuir.

Lorsque le souvenir d'Hermione s'échappant par la cheminée lui revint à l'esprit, il secoua la tête afin d'effacer cette image accablante, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il trouva la bague de fiançailles d'Hermione posée à côté du lavabo. Il la ramassa et fit le vœu qu'elle retourne un jour là où elle était censée être : au doigt d'Hermione. Drago n'avait jamais réellement pensé se marier un jour, alors il n'allait pas laisser partir la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Il se battrait pour elle et leur relation ; il se devait juste d'être prudent dans sa façon de procéder, afin de ne pas effrayer d'avantage Hermione.

Il reposa la bague. Il se lava et s'arrangea un peu. Il reprit la bague et l'enfila sur une chaîne qu'il mit autour de son cou ; il ne comptait pas s'en séparer jusqu'à temps qu'elle revienne au doigt de la jeune femme. Il enfila une paire de chaussures et descendit les escaliers, là où il commencerait à établir un plan afin de ramener sa fiancée à la maison.

Drago n'avait pas réellement fait attention à l'adresse qu'avait prononcé Hermione plus tôt dans la matinée, mais il avait trois pistes solides : chez Harry, chez Weasley ou au Terrier. Le taudis qui servait d'appartement à Weasley était le dernier endroit où il voulait se rendre, et il ne s'était jamais réellement senti le bienvenu au Terrier ; il décida alors de commencer par la maison d'Harry. De cette façon, ce dernier pourrait l'aider dans sa recherche.

**…..**

Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny prenaient un petit-déjeuner tardif lorsque le son de la cheminée se fit entendre, bientôt suivit par une voix appelant Harry. Harry et Ginny reconnurent immédiatement la voix de Drago, et se demandèrent ce que le blond pouvait bien faire ici le lendemain de sa fête de fiançailles. Bien qu'Harry et Ginny s'entendaient très bien avec Drago et soutenaient sa relation avec Hermione, il était inhabituel que le blond leur rende visite sans s'être annoncé avant.

« Malefoy ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Harry alors que sa femme et lui entraient dans le salon pour trouver un Drago légèrement débraillé.

Malgré leur amitié, les deux hommes n'avaient pas perdu l'habitude de s'interpeller par leurs noms de famille, bien qu'Hermione et Ginny essayaient de la leur faire perdre.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hermione », répondit Drago avec anxiété en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle est blessée ? » commença à s'inquiéter Harry.

« Physiquement, elle va bien, soupira Drago. Elle ne se souvient simplement plus des sept dernières années de sa vie. »

Harry le regardait avec confusion tandis que Ginny s'approchait du blond et le forçait à s'asseoir. Elle se tourna alors vers son mari et lui demanda de s'asseoir également, ce qu'il fit sur une chaise près d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par le fait qu'elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de ces sept dernières années ? demanda Ginny gentiment. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Drago à bout de souffle. Il n'avait cessé de chercher une explication à la perte de mémoire d'Hermione, mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

« Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, elle me regardait bizarrement, et quand j'ai voulu aller vers elle pour la toucher, elle a piqué une crise et ne voulait pas me laisser l'approcher. Elle m'a alors demandé ce que je lui avais fait, car elle n'aurait jamais fini au lit avec moi de son propre gré. »

« Cela ressemble bien à une perte de mémoire, fit Harry, songeur. Mais comment sais-tu qu'elle a perdu ses souvenirs de ces sept dernières années ? »

« Quand elle a dit qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle y était déjà. Elle a refusé de me croire, clamant qu'elle venait tout juste d'emménager dans son appartement surplombant le Chemin de Traverse. »

« C'était bien il y a sept ans, confirma Ginny. Mais comment a-t-elle pu perdre sept ans de souvenirs ? »

« Je l'ignore, répondit Drago tristement. Elle était parfaitement normale quand nous sommes allés nous coucher hier soir. »

« Où est-elle, actuellement ? » demanda Harry. Bien qu'il était curieux de savoir comment une telle chose avait bien pu se produire, il voulait vérifier si elle allait bien. « Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas restée chez vous. »

« Non, en effet, elle est partie, répondit Drago. Je ne suis pas sûr d'où elle est allée, mais je pencherais vers chez Weasley. »

« Si tu la pense chez lui, pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? » demanda Ginny.

« Tu sais que ton frère ne m'aime pas, il m'aurait probablement jeté à la porte si je m'étais pointé là-bas », répondit Drago avec amertume.

Autant Harry et Ginny voulaient débattre là-dessus, ils savaient également que Drago avait raison : Ron ne lui aurait jamais ouvert la porte de son appartement. Harry s'inquiétait maintenant du fait que Ron puisse profiter de la situation pour essayer de persuader Hermione de revenir avec lui. Bien qu'Harry avait souhaité au départ que ses meilleurs amis soient ensemble, il était rapidement devenu évident que leur relation ne fonctionnait pas, alors que celle de Drago et d'Hermione marchait, et qu'elle était bien plus heureuse maintenant que lorsqu'elle était avec Ron.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de la chercher ailleurs ? demanda Harry, en réfléchissant lui-même aux autres endroits potentiels où elle aurait pu se rendre. Au Terrier ou chez ses parents ? »

« J'avais pensé à ce que l'un d'entre vous aille vérifier au Terrier », répondit Drago, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu chez les parents de Ginny.

Tandis que cette dernière et la plupart de ses frères s'entendaient bien avec lui, il savait que leurs parents, surtout Molly, ne l'aimaient pas.

« Concernant ses parents, j'ai pensé à aller voir chez eux mais je me suis rappelé qu'elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, il y a sept ans. »

« Je n'y avait pas pensé », marmonna Harry.

Après la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rendus en Australie dans une tentative pour ramener les parents d'Hermione chez eux. Cependant, une fois là-bas, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace d'eux ; ils ne s'étaient apparemment pas trouvés là où Hermione s'y était attendu. Comme cette dernière devait alors rentrer pour refaire sa septième année à Poudlard, le trio était revenu en Angleterre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était advenu des Granger. Dans les deux ans qui avaient suivi la fin de sa scolarité, Hermione avait réessayé de localiser ses parents, avant de finalement admettre qu'elle les avait perdus pour de bon.

Au bout de neuf mois de relation avec Hermione, Drago était venu voir Harry et lui avait posé des questions sur les parents de cette dernière. Il lui avait dit qu'Hermione lui avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais qu'elle avait refusé de rentrer dans les détails. Harry lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait, incluant leurs recherches qui s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Dans le plus grand secret, Drago avait alors engagé un détective privé pour les retrouver. Six mois plus tard, Drago l'avait emmenée en Australie et l'avait conduite à ses parents, qui avaient récupéré tous leurs souvenirs.

Le fait que Drago les retrouve avait fait comprendre à Harry à quel point Drago aimait son amie ; avant cela, il avait été sur ses gardes concernant ses intentions envers Hermione. Depuis lors, il avait soutenu leur relation à cent pour cent, et Drago et lui étaient même devenus bons amis.

« Pauvre Hermione, elle doit digérer tellement de choses nouvelles », fit Ginny, ramenant les pensées d'Harry vers le présent.

« C'est pourquoi nous devons la trouver et l'amener à Sainte Mangouste, déclara Drago. Nous avons besoin de voir un Guérisseur afin de trouver ce qui ne va pas chez elle. »

« Penses-tu qu'il faille prévenir ses parents ? demanda Ginny. Ou bien les miens ? »

« Pas tout de suite, répondit Harry. Malefoy a raison : nous devons emmener Hermione à l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'ils réussiront à la guérir et il n'y aura alors pas besoin d'inquiéter qui que ce soit. »

« Comme nous sommes un dimanche, est-ce que nous allons réussir à obtenir un rendez-vous avec un Guérisseur ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je m'en occupe », déclara Drago.

Grâce à sa fortune et l'influence de sa famille, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à dénicher un Guérisseur pour qu'il examine Hermione.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas chercher Hermione tandis que je me rends à l'hôpital ; je vais m'arranger pour être prêt quand vous arriverez. »

« Bonne idée. Je me prépare et j'y vais », déclara Harry en se levant et en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

« Je vais venir avec toi, dit Ginny en s'adressant à Drago tandis qu'elle se levait à son tour. Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans une minute. »

« Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes avec moi », protesta Drago.

Il n'avait rien contre le fait que Ginny l'accompagne, mais il ne voulait simplement pas que quelqu'un puisse s'apercevoir d'à quel point la situation le blessait.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien », sourit Ginny avec sympathie, alors que Drago se rendait compte qu'elle avait déjà deviné à quel point cela l'affectait. « Hermione a peut-être perdu la mémoire mais tu l'as perdue temporairement ; tu as autant besoin qu'elle d'être soutenu. »

« Merci, lui sourit faiblement Drago à son tour. Tu penses réellement que c'est temporaire ? »

« Oui, répondit-elle avec détermination. Hermione t'aime, et souvenirs ou pas, son amour ne va pas disparaître. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, et il en faut plus pour vous séparer. »

« Je l'espère », soupira Drago.

« J'en suis sûre », déclara Ginny avant de disparaître pour aller se préparer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le couple était de retour dans le salon. Tandis que Drago et Ginny transplanèrent à Sainte Mangouste, Harry s'avança dans la cheminée et appela l'adresse de Ron.

Il émergea des flammes émeraude et déboucha dans l'appartement de Ron. Il vit immédiatement que les soupçons de Drago étaient vrais : Hermione s'était réfugiée chez son ex. Elle était actuellement recroquevillée sur le canapé de Ron, et portait un des larges pulls de ce dernier par-dessus la robe qu'elle avait porté la veille au soir. Son visage était rouge d'avoir pleuré, et des larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait Harry arriver.

« Harry. » Hermione se leva rapidement et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier la serra étroitement contre lui tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou et commençait à sangloter. Harry se rapprocha doucement du canapé de Ron et s'y assit, Hermione toujours accrochée à son cou. Il leva les yeux et aperçut ce dernier faisant nerveusement les cent pas à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » chuchota Hermione, ramenant l'attention d'Harry sur elle.

« Malefoy est venu chez moi. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était raidie à l'évocation de son fiancé. Il secoua la tête tristement.

« Il s'inquiète pour toi, 'Mione. »

« Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Harry. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

« Ne soit pas si hâtive, Hermione, la prévint Harry. Je sais qu'en ce moment tout est confus, mais ne repousse pas les gens qui t'aiment. »

« Malefoy ne m'aime pas, ricana Hermione. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'aimer. Il est froid et insensible. »

« Toi-même tu ne crois pas en ce que tu dis, rétorqua Harry. Même après avoir perdu sept années de souvenirs, tu en sais assez pour savoir que Malefoy n'est pas un monstre sans cœur. Tu sais tout ce qu'il a supporté durant la guerre, à quel point il a souffert, juste pour protéger sa mère. Tu sais qu'l est capable d'aimer, tu n'es simplement pas encore prête à admettre qu'il t'aime. »

« Bien, je sais qu'il est capable d'aimer et j'accepte que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai fini par être avec lui et qu'il est possible qu'il m'aime, concéda Hermione. Mais je ne l'aime pas, Harry. »

« Si, tu l'aimes ; tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas là, tout de suite, mais tu l'aimes », répondit Harry doucement.

Il ne voulait pas contrarier Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle rejette Drago sans lui laisser une chance.

« C'est faux, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête, des larmes recommençant à couler. Je ne l'aime pas et je n'en ai aucune intention. Je ne veux plus le voir ni lui parler. »

« C'est impossible, Hermione, soupira Harry. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il fait partie de ta vie et je peux te promettre qu'il n'ira nulle part. Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour s'en aller et t'abandonner. »

« Je pense que ça suffit maintenant, Harry. »

Ron entra dans la pièce et s'assit près d'Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Hermione a enduré beaucoup de choses, et si elle ne souhaite pas parler de Malefoy, alors rien ne l'y oblige. »

« Ça va, répondit Harry. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle sait qu'il ne va pas abandonner. Elle devra lui faire face quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Elle ne se souvient pas de lui ou de leur relation ; elle n'a que de mauvais souvenirs de lui datant de Poudlard. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement partir et tout oublier le concernant ? »

Harry fixa Ron, réfrénant son envie de lui hurler dessus. Sans le vouloir, Hermione avait couru vers la seule personne qui la soutiendrait dans sa volonté d'oublier tout ce qui avait trait à Drago et de refuser de faire face à sa vie. Harry savait que s'il se disputait avec Ron, Hermione allait sûrement se tourner également contre lui. Vu qu'il devait l'amener à l'hôpital afin qu'elle soit examinée, Harry se mordit la langue et ne réagit pas aux propos de Ron.

« Hermione, nous devons t'amener à Sainte Mangouste, fit Harry en se détournant de Ron pour se concentrer sur Hermione, toujours dans les bras de ce dernier. Nous devons comprendre pourquoi tu as perdu la mémoire. »

« Tu penses qu'ils réussiront à me guérir ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un éclair interrogateur dans le regard.

« Je l'espère », répondit Harry.

Il espérait réellement qu'ils réussiraient à lui rendre ses souvenirs avant qu'elle ne gâche sa relation avec Drago ; si ses souvenirs finissaient par revenir et qu'elle l'avait rejeté, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Ou du moins, ils pourront peut-être nous dire de quoi il retourne. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller dans cette tenue, dit Hermione en pointant son apparence quelque peu échevelée. Mais je ne veux pas retourner là-bas pour prendre d'autres vêtements. »

« Je vais y aller », répondit Harry en se mettant debout.

Il n'était pas très heureux de laisser Hermione avec Ron ; ils auraient une discussion sérieuse un peu plus tard, sur le fait que Ron encourage Hermione à quitter Drago. Il espérait être de retour le plus rapidement possible.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche et avaler quelque chose ? Je reviens aussi vite que je le peux. »

Harry la serra brièvement contre lui avant de se diriger vers l'âtre de la cheminée pour disparaître chez Hermione et Drago. Il monta vers la chambre et prit quelques affaires avant de passer rapidement à Saint Mangouste afin d'informer Drago et Ginny qu'ils arriveraient bientôt.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans l'appartement de Ron. Tandis qu'il entendait le bruit de la douche, il laissa les affaires près de la porte de la salle de bain et se mit à la recherche de son ami. Harry savait que Ron ne voulait que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour Hermione, mais il avait besoin de savoir si les sentiments persistants de Ron pour Hermione n'allaient pas le pousser à faire des choses fâcheuses. La vie d'Hermione était bien assez compliquée pour l'instant ; la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était que Ron tente de profiter de la situation en essayant de la reconquérir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le manque de publication, cela devrait aller mieux pendant les vacances :-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, Hermione repensait à sa journée, et plus particulièrement à sa conversation avec Harry. Lorsqu'elle avait couru chez Ron un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, elle était déterminée à oublier tout ce qui avait trait à Malefoy et au fait qu'il faisait partie de sa vie, mais Harry lui avait fait comprendre que ce ne serait sûrement pas aussi simple. Quand elle était arrivée chez lui, Ron lui avait dit combien de temps s'était écoulé, et elle avait alors réalisé qu'il lui manquait sept ans de souvenirs. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devait maintenant faire face au fait que Malefoy serait plus à même que Ron de lui parler de toutes ces années perdues.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, Hermione était extrêmement curieuse de savoir comment Malefoy avait pu s'intégrer dans sa vie. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle était dans une relation sérieuse avec Ron : comment avait-elle donc pu finir par se fiancer avec Malefoy ? Elle avait un tas de questions concernant sa relation avec Ron et sur les raisons de leur séparation, mais elle en avait encore plus concernant la relation qu'elle avait avec Malefoy. La première chose que lui avait demandée Ron était ce que Malefoy lui avait fait. Son ton lui avait immédiatement indiqué qu'il ne l'aimait pas et cela l'avait troublée. Pourquoi en était-il arrivé directement à cette conclusion ? Débarquait-elle souvent en larmes à cause de lui ?

Hermione ne lui avait pas posé ces questions ; elle lui avait plutôt fait un résumé de ce qu'il se passait et lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Malefoy. Ron avait respecté sa volonté et avant qu'Harry n'arrive, ils étaient restés dans un silence confortable pendant qu'elle essayait de se calmer. La présence de ce dernier, ainsi que sa détermination à parler lui avait fait comprendre que s'être tournée vers Ron n'avait fait que retarder le moment où elle devrait faire face à la réalité.

Se tenir sous l'eau fraîche lui fit comprendre qu'elle repoussait à nouveau l'échéance. Elle avait passé plus de temps sous la douche que nécessaire, au lieu de sortir et de se rendre à l'hôpital. Hermione finit enfin par sortir et s'enroula dans une serviette, en essayant de ne pas comparer la petite salle de bain de Ron avec celle beaucoup plus spacieuse de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy.

Jetant un coup d'œil hors de la pièce, Hermione s'apprêtait à demander à Ron si Harry était revenu lorsqu'elle remarqua une pile de vêtements devant la porte. Elle la ramassa, revint dans la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement. Hermione était satisfaite du choix d'Harry (un jean et un pull) et une fois enfilés, elle se sentit un peu plus elle-même, bien qu'elle n'était plus si étonnée que cela que le pull soit d'un vert émeraude.

Elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry et Ron se tenaient dans la petite pièce et Hermione sentit immédiatement que les deux hommes venaient d'avoir une sérieuse conversation ; l'ambiance était électrique. Devinant que la discussion avait porté sur elle, Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire : elle préféra s'asseoir pour manger le sandwich et boire le thé que Ron venait de lui offrir.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Harry suggéra qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'Hermione demanda si Ron venait avec eux, Harry fusilla ce dernier du regard mais ne dit rien, tandis que le roux répondait qu'il souhaitait rester auprès d'elle. Harry était toujours renfrogné lorsque le trio se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée et se rendit à Ste Mangouste.

Une fois arrivés, Harry s'approcha de la réceptionniste, qui les envoya au cinquième étage. Dans l'ascenseur, l'atmosphère était tendue entre ses deux amis. Hermione fut soulagée lorsque la cabine s'arrêta et qu'elle put en sortir. A la seconde où elle posa son pied hors de l'ascenseur, Ginny lui sauta dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Elle avait semblé les attendre de pied ferme.

« Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? » demanda la rousse en se dégageant pour mieux observer son amie.

« Je vais bien, sourit Hermione. Même si je me sentirai mieux quand je saurai ce qu'il se passe. »

« Nous nous sentirons tous mieux lorsque nous saurons ce qu'il se passe, déclara Ginny. Viens, le Guérisseur t'attend. »

Ginny attrapa la main d'Hermione tandis qu'elle guidait le trio le long d'un couloir pratiquement désert. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle d'attente. Un Guérisseur les y attendait, ainsi que Drago. Les deux hommes étaient assis et discutaient, Drago la tête entre les mains. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, Drago releva la tête. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione détournait le regard, il se reprit la tête entre les mains.

« Miss Granger, je suis le Guérisseur Addams, se présenta le Guérisseur en se mettant debout. Votre fiancé m'a dit que vous avez subi une sorte d'amnésie. »

« Oui, il semblerait que je ne me souvienne plus des sept dernières années », répondit Hermione.

« Je vais donc vous ausculter et voir ce que je pourrai faire, déclara le Guérisseur Addams. Voudriez-vous bien me suivre dans mon bureau ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, en une demande silencieuse de l'accompagner. Drago, Harry et Ginny le remarquèrent, tout comme ces deux derniers remarquèrent que Drago venait de serrer les poings et de détourner le regard.

« Je viens avec toi, déclara Ginny avant que Ron n'ait pu réagir. Les garçons peuvent attendre dehors. »

« Merci, Gin' », répondit Hermione.

Elle serra la main de la rousse tandis qu'elles suivaient le Guérisseur dans son bureau. Hermione n'était pas contrariée que ce soit Ginny et non Ron qui l'accompagne : elle ne voulait simplement pas y aller seule.

« Allongez-vous, Miss Granger, je vais vous examiner », déclara le Guérisseur en fermant la porte une fois que tout le monde fut entré.

Cette dernière grimpa sur la couchette tandis que Ginny s'assit sur une chaise près d'Hermione. Le Guérisseur Addams examina Hermione avec soin, tout en lui posant des questions sur sa santé. Ginny se chargea des quelques questions auxquelles elle n'avait pu répondre, comme par exemple si elle était actuellement sous traitement ou ses antécédents médicaux récents.

« Il ne semble n'y avoir aucune blessure physique qui puisse expliquer votre perte de mémoire, déclara le Guérisseur Addams en s'éloignant de la couchette. Mais cela n'exclut pas la possibilité d'un coup sur la tête. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous faisiez avant que votre amnésie n'apparaisse ? »

« Je ne sais plus, je me suis simplement réveillée sans aucun souvenirs de ces dernières années, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. »

« J'aurais bien une petite idée, moi », ricana Ginny de là où elle se tenait. Hermione rougit furieusement alors qu'elle lançait un regard furieux à Ginny, faisant rire de plus belle la rousse.

« Je parlerai avec Mr Malefoy afin de vérifier que vous ne vous êtes pas accidentellement cogné la tête, déclara le Guérisseur, comprenant très bien ce que Ginny venait d'insinuer. Vous seriez surprise du nombre de personnes qui se cogne la tête durant les rapports sexuels, surtout si c'est brutal et énergique. »

Hermione fixait le Guérisseur, les joues toujours rouges. Elle avait déjà du mal à gérer le fait qu'elle soit fiancée à Malefoy, alors les relations sexuelles brutales et énergiques qu'elle avait avec lui étaient les dernières choses auxquelles elle avait envie de penser.

« Je vais également vous prélever un échantillon de sang, continua le Guérisseur Addams qui semblait tout à fait inconscient de la gêne d'Hermione. Nous allons ainsi chercher toute substance étrangère qui pourrait être dans votre organisme. »

« Comme par exemple une potion ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tout à fait, répondit-il en préparant le bras de la jeune femme pour le prélèvement. Comme il est impossible de retrouver les traces de potions par la magie, il faut procéder autrement. Je vérifierai également du côté des sortilèges lorsque nous en aurons fini avec le prélèvement. »

Le Guérisseur Addams offrit un sourire rassurant à Hermione avant de prendre sa baguette et de prélever magiquement assez de sang pour remplir quelques fioles. Regardant les flacons se remplir tous seuls, Hermione se dit qu'elle était soulagée d'être une sorcière, et qu'elle préférait cette méthode plutôt que celle moldue ; au moins, aucune aiguille n'avait besoin d'être enfoncée dans sa peau. Lorsque le Guérisseur eut fini, il déposa les fioles sur son bureau et lança différents sorts sur Hermione.

« Il n'y a aucune trace de sortilège dans votre aura », déclara-t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Ginny.

« Soit que quelqu'un a fait boire une potion à Miss Granger, auquel cas nous trouverons celle dont il s'agit lorsque nous aurons analysé son sang ; soit qu'il se passe autre chose, répondit le Guérisseur avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Avant que n'en discutions plus avant, peut-être devrions-nous demander à votre fiancé de venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Hermione doucement.

Elle savait que Malefoy avait probablement le droit de savoir ce qui clochait chez elle, mais elle avait toujours du mal à digérer le fait qu'il fasse partie de sa vie.

« Laisse-le entrer, Hermione, s'il te plaît, l'implora Ginny. Il va devenir fou à force de s'inquiéter. »

« D'accord, mais je veux qu'Harry et Ron viennent aussi », répondit-elle en descendant de la couchette.

« Pas de problème, sourit le Guérisseur Addams. Je vais les chercher, et déposer dans la foulée les prélèvements sanguins au labo. »

Hermione et Ginny rapprochèrent leur siège devant le bureau de Guérisseur et attendirent son retour. Il revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Drago, Harry et Ron sur les talons. Hermione et Ginny remarquèrent immédiatement que Ron affichait un air renfrogné, alors qu'Harry gloussait doucement et que Drago arborait un petit sourire suffisant à chaque fois qu'il regardait Ron. Tandis que les hommes s'asseyaient à leur tour, Harry chuchota à l'oreille de Ginny que le Guérisseur Addams venait juste de vérifier avec Drago si Hermione ne s'était pas cogné la tête la veille au soir apparemment, Drago avait répondu que même s'ils leurs ébats étaient brutaux, il veillait tout de même à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de glousser à son tour, devinant que les mots de Drago étaient la source de la mauvaise humeur de son frère.

« J'ai effectué de nombreux tests sur Miss Granger et je suis certain que son amnésie n'est pas due à un coup sur la tête ou à un sortilège », commença le Guérisseur Addams une fois tout le monde installé.

« Qu'elle en est la cause, dans ce cas ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai également effectué quelques prélèvements sanguins qui sont actuellement en cours d'analyse, pour déterminer s'il y a des traces de potions, expliqua le Guérisseur. S'ils reviennent négatifs, nous devrons alors envisager d'autres possibilités. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Drago.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore, admit le Guérisseur un peu honteusement. Je vais faire des recherches et, avec un peu de chance, j'aurai plus de réponse demain. »

« Demain ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi demain ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir les réponses aujourd'hui ? »

« Cela prend du temps d'analyser le sang : les résultats ne seront pas disponibles avant demain midi. Je veux vous revoir demain après-midi et d'ici là, je ne veux pas établir de diagnostic ni provoquer de faux espoirs. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. »

« A quelle heure demain ? » demanda Hermione. Elle avait espéré qu'une visite à Ste Mangouste l'aurait remise d'aplomb et que sa vie aurait retrouvé son cours normal, quel qu'il puisse être ces derniers jours.

« Comme je l'ai dit, les résultats ne seront disponibles qu'à partir de demain midi, et j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps pour les analyser. Je pensais que vous pourriez venir pour quinze heures. »

Le Guérisseur consulta ses rendez-vous tandis qu'il parlait, afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien de la place pour Hermione.

« Ce sera quinze heures, alors, acquiesça Hermione en se mettant debout. Merci, Guérisseur Addams. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire, je vous le promets », déclara-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et le remercia une seconde fois avant de quitter son bureau et de se rediriger vers la salle d'attente. Elle s'affala sur l'un des sièges et attendit que ses amis la suivent. Hermione savait que des discussions auraient lieu concernant le déroulement des prochains jours, mais le souci était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il se passe ces prochains jours.

« On dirait bien que nous reviendrons demain », déclara Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu reviennes avec moi Harry, pareil pour vous tous », dit Hermione en regardant Ginny et Ron qui se tenaient debout devant elle. Malefoy s'était assis quelques chaises plus loin et Hermione essayait de ne pas regarder dans sa direction ; elle ne voulait pas l'exclure de ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus l'encourager.

« Bien sûr que nous reviendrons avec toi, s'esclaffa Ginny face à la suggestion de son amie. Nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir. Nous voulons tous que tout revienne à la normale. »

Hermione remarqua la grimace que fit Ron vis-à-vis des paroles de sa sœur et détourna le regard, tandis qu'Harry approuvait sa femme. Hermione ne savait pas quelle réaction Malefoy avait eue, car elle évitait toujours soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction.

« En parlant de normale, est-ce que tu rentres chez toi ? » demanda Ginny doucement.

Drago et elle avaient discuté un peu plus tôt des dispositions concernant son mode de vie, et Ginny l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'Hermione resterait chez eux et non chez Ron, si elle ne souhaitait pas retourner vivre avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas chez moi, souffla tout aussi doucement Hermione. Je sais que c'est là où je vis maintenant, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à y remettre les pieds. »

« Tu peux rester chez moi », offrit Ron, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« En fait Ron, j'étais sur le point de proposer à Hermione notre chambre d'amis », intervint Ginny.

Ce dernier lui offrit un regard noir.

« Ton appartement est à peine assez grand pour toi tout seul, au moins chez nous, elle aura de l'espace. »

« Merci, Gin' », sourit Hermione. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été se réfugier chez Ron ce matin-là, elle savait qu'il était logique qu'elle aille chez Harry et Ginny.

Ron lança un regard noir à sa sœur mais ne dit rien tandis qu'Harry se préparait à aller chercher quelques affaires d'Hermione pour son séjour chez eux. Marmonnant qu'il les verrait au Terrier, Ron tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas raide.

Ginny secoua la tête face à la réaction de son frère tandis qu'elle se mettait debout.

« Viens Hermione, rentrons afin que tu puisses t'installer dans notre chambre d'amis. »

Hermione se mit debout elle aussi et s'apprêtait à suivre Ginny lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers le blond assis quelques sièges plus loin. Il était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'attente et Hermione avait ressenti le besoin urgent de vérifier s'il allait bien. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, elle fut stupéfaite de voir la bague qu'elle avait enlevée le matin-même suspendue à une chaîne en or autour de son cou.

« Est-ce que tu seras là demain ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. » Drago regarda Hermione, et cette dernière pouvait lire de la douleur dans ses yeux. « Je ne vais nulle part. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle aurait à parler avec lui mais elle n'était pas prête pour l'instant à gérer ce genre de choses.

« Viens, Hermione. » Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui mit un bras autour des épaules. « Rentrons à la maison. »

Le groupe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs afin de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Devant les cheminées, Drago remercia Ginny de prendre soin d'Hermione avant que lui et Harry ne cheminent vers chez Drago. Pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de prendre quelques affaires pour son amie, Ginny invita Hermione à la suivre chez elle et Harry et commença à préparer la chambre d'amis, en espérant tout du long que son séjour soit bref et que son amie rentre vite chez elle, avec Drago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne année tout d'abord :-D**

**Désolée pour cette longue période de non publication ^^ J'étais en manque d'inspiration ^^**

**Je vous laisse lire et vous laisse commenter :-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta dans les escaliers de chez Harry et Ginny et écouta le couple se chamailler en bas. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient de retour de Ste Mangouste et Hermione avait passé la plus grande partie de l'après-midi dans la chambre d'ami, somnolant, tournant et retournant ce qu'elle savait sur sa vie. Les questions qui ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête l'avaient finalement fatiguée et elle avait décidé de descendre, lorsqu'elle avait surpris ses amis en pleine dispute.

Espérant qu'ils ne se querellaient pas à cause de sa présence, Hermione s'assit dans les escaliers et écouta la conversation. Elle comprit rapidement que le couple était attendu pour boire le thé au Terrier et qu'ils débattaient sur le fait d'annuler ou pas, de l'emmener avec eux ou de la laisser tranquille. Harry semblait penser qu'ils ne devaient parler à personne de l'amnésie d'Hermione car il était possible que les choses s'arrangent le lendemain. Ginny répliquait que Ron irait le raconter de toute façon, et qu'ils pourraient aussi bien y aller et faire face à leur famille.

Hermione était d'accord avec elle ; elle décida d'intervenir et descendit le reste des escaliers. En entrant dans le salon, elle leur annonça qu'elle les accompagnerait au Terrier, s'ils le souhaitaient. Elle pensait que voir les Weasley pourrait peut-être lui ramener quelques souvenirs des sept dernières années écoulées.

« Es-tu sûre d'être capable de tenir le coup ? demanda Harry. Tu seras probablement bombardée de questions. »

« Je sais que je tiendrai le coup », gloussa Hermione ; être bombardé de question faisait partie des visites au Terrier. « Si les choses débordent, je peux toujours rentrer ici. »

Sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter, Harry se rangea à l'avis des autres, même s'il insista pour arriver le premier afin de mettre au courant le reste de la famille. Hermione était soulagée qu'Harry ait pensé à prévenir les Weasley au moins, cela lui permettait de ne pas s'inquiéter sur la façon de leur expliquer la situation.

Hermione et Ginny laissèrent un quart d'heure à Harry avant de se diriger à leur tour vers l'âtre de la cheminée, Ginny ouvrant la marche. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva au Terrier, elle fut étonnée de voir que Ginny et Molly était les seules personnes présentes dans le salon. Pour être honnête, elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à ce que la famille entière soit là, à l'attendre.

« Hermione, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? » Molly se précipita vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

Hermione la serra brièvement à son tour et recula. Bien qu'elle aimait Molly, lorsque la vieille sorcière l'avait interpellée, cela lui avait rappelé à quel point sa propre mère lui manquait, ainsi que le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Même si elle se demandait également si, sept ans plus tard, elle avait progressé dans ses recherches, elle savait peut-être maintenant où étaient ses parents.

« Je vais bien, lui sourit Hermione. Où est tout le monde ? »

« Dans le jardin. J'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de ne pas t'envahir, même si tout le monde n'est pas là : Bill et Fleur sont actuellement en France chez les parents de Fleur, et Percy est en voyage avec sa fiancée. »

« Percy a une fiancée ? » demanda Hermione, assez surprise par la nouvelle. Le Percy dont elle se souvenait ne se souciait que du travail et ne s'embarrassait pas d'une vie sociale.

« Elle s'appelle Audrey. Percy l'a rencontrée à une conférence sur les chaudrons il y a quelques années », expliqua Ginny.

« Il existe des conférences sur les chaudrons ? »

« Tu connais Percy, il réussit toujours à dénicher les choses les plus drôles à faire, dit Ginny d'un ton sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis sûre que lui seul pouvait assister à un truc pareil. »

« Apparemment non, puisqu'il y a trouvé une petite amie, rit Hermione. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

« C'est Percy mais en fille : rasoir », répondit Ginny, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part de sa mère.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle : Audrey est tout à fait charmante, intervint cette dernière. C'est une fille très polie et très bien élevée. »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit : rasoir, rasoir, rasoir », chuchota Ginny à l'adresse d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras. « Allons voir qui est là. »

Ginny entraîna Hermione dans la cuisine et les deux jeunes femmes se tinrent devant la fenêtre, observant qui était déjà arrivé. Elles aperçurent Arthur et Charlie debout en train de discuter, tandis que quatre silhouettes semblaient flotter dans les airs, sur des balais. Un examen plus approfondi révéla qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, Ron, George et Neville Londubat. Ginny expliqua que Neville était marié à Luna Lovegood. Hermione était ravie que les choses fonctionnent entre eux, car la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait les concernant, c'était qu'ils venaient de se mettre ensemble. Hermione et Ginny virent Luna et Angelina, l'épouse de George, assises sur une couverture. Hermione était ravie d'entendre que George était heureux en ménage ; son dernier souvenir de lui le montrait pleurant la mort de son frère jumeau, essayant difficilement de faire face pour avancer.

« Tu es prête à les rejoindre ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui. Allons-y », répondit Hermione, ouvrant la marche vers la porte de derrière.

Une fois dans le jardin, Arthur et Charlie se précipitèrent vers elle, la prenant dans leurs bras, vérifiant si elle allait bien.

« Je suis sûr que le Guérisseur saura quoi faire, la rassura Arthur. Tu iras mieux avant même de t'en apercevoir. »

« Je l'espère, répondit-elle. Tout me semble si bizarre. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, rit Charlie. Ta vie est assez différente de celle d'il y a sept ans, cela prend du temps de s'y habituer. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à m'y habituer », dit Hermione doucement en pensant à Malefoy.

Peu importe le fait qu'elle pensait beaucoup au Serpentard blond, elle ne réussissait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait faire partie de sa vie ; elle ne parvenait pas à accepter, dans aucun des scénarios qu'elle imaginait, qu'il puisse être la personne avec laquelle elle aimerait se marier.

« Allons voir Luna et Angelina », déclara Ginny, comprenant parfaitement ses inquiétudes.

Hermione salua les deux Weasley avant de suivre Ginny à travers le jardin. Tandis qu'elles s'approchaient des deux femmes, Hermione était surprise de voir qu'Angelina était enceinte ; Ginny avait oublié de le mentionner lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué pour Angelina et George.

« Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? demanda Angelina en les voyant s'approcher. Je me lèverais bien mais cela m'a déjà pris dix minutes pour m'asseoir. »

« Ne te gêne pas pour moi, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je vais bien sinon, et toi ? »

« A part le fait d'être aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière ? rit Angelina. Je vais plutôt bien, même si je suis impatiente qu'il sorte maintenant. »

« Tu attends un garçon ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Oui. Nous allons l'appeler Fred. »

Angelina posa une main sur son ventre proéminent tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à la pensée du jumeau de son mari.

« C'est adorable, sourit Hermione. Je suis très heureuse pour George et toi. »

« Eh bien, tant que tu es toujours heureuse quand ce sera à ton tour de jouer la baby-sitter, rit Angelina. En tant que parrain et marraine, je m'attends à ce que vous remplissiez votre part du contrat. »

« Parrain et marraine ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Elle fixait Angelina avec confusion.

« Désolée Hermione, j'avais complètement oublié », grimaça Angelina.

Harry leur avait dit que jusqu'à ce que le Guérisseur établisse son diagnostic, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il était arrivé à Hermione ; ils ne savaient donc pas s'il était prudent ou non de lui révéler des éléments de sa vie.

« Ça va. »

Hermione repoussa d'un geste les excuses d'Angelina.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle apprendrait d'autre sur sa vie de la part de cette dernière.

« Comment cela se fait que tu nous aies sélectionnés, Malefoy et moi, comme parrain et marraine ? »

Angelina jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, en quête de soutien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait répondre, mais la rousse était trop occupée à parler avec Luna pour remarquer le dilemme auquel Angelina faisait face. Elle décida qu'elle ne ferait rien de mal en répondant à sa question.

« La plupart des gens avec lesquels nous traînons font déjà partie de la famille : vous deux êtes le choix parfait. De plus, George et Drago sont très amis », expliqua Angelina.

Hermione voulut lui demander comment Malefoy et George étaient parvenus à devenir de si bons amis mais elle vit qu'Angelina se sentait mal à l'aise de lui révéler ce genre de choses-là. Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'Harry avait bien pu raconter aux Weasley sur son amnésie, mais elle commençait à réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé au Guérisseur s'il valait mieux qu'elle se renseigne sur sa vie oubliée ou qu'elle reste dans le noir le plus total.

« Comment te sens-tu, Hermione ? » La voix rêveuse de Luna la sortit de ses pensées.

« Je vais bien, Luna », sourit Hermione.

« Ton aura est toute chamboulée, fit Luna en plissant le nez. Je crois qu'il y a des Joncheruines qui volent autour de ta tête, et qui essayent d'y entrer. »

Hermione était perplexe quant à savoir quoi répondre à cela ; en sept ans, ses étranges croyances sur des créatures qui n'existent pas n'avaient pas changées. Angelina et Ginny cependant gloussaient ouvertement face à la réflexion de Luna.

« Veux-tu que je m'occupe de ta boutique en attendant que tu ailles mieux ? » continua cette dernière, changeant brusquement de sujet.

Une fois encore, Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était ravie que sa boutique ait enfin décollé (ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient à peu près à son ouverture), mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à Luna là-dessus.

« Luna travaille à ta boutique, expliqua Ginny, sachant que son amie avait besoin d'une explication. Et ce depuis quelques années maintenant. »

« Merci Luna, j'apprécie beaucoup », sourit Hermione.

Une fois sûre que la blonde savait ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione fut plus qu'heureuse de la laisser prendre le relais.

« Je ne sais pas cependant pour combien de temps les choses vont durer. J'espère que les choses reviendront à la normale le plus vite possible, mais qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prendrai soin jusqu'à ton retour. »

« Merci », dit Hermione, tandis que les quatre hommes atterrissaient un peu plus loin et se dirigeaient vers elles.

Harry et Ron lui demandèrent tous deux si elle allait bien, pendant que Neville et George la prirent dans leurs bras et lui exprimèrent leur soutien. Tandis que les hommes s'asseyaient et que les plaisanteries d'après match commencèrent à fuser, Hermione se sentit parfaitement à son aise ; la nature compétitive des garçons lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch n'avait pas diminué avec le temps.

« La prochaine fois, je change de partenaire, se plaignit George. Neville ne sert à rien. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le vol n'est pas ma tasse de thé, répliqua l'intéressé. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer, mais c'est toi qui a insisté. »

« Mon partenaire habituel n'était pas franchement disponible, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua George en faisant un geste dans la direction d'Hermione.

Hermione pensait que George voulait parler de Malefoy, bien qu'elle ne savait pas s'il était indisponible à cause de ce qu'il lui arrivait ou s'ils n'avaient pas prévu, à la base, de rendre visite aux Weasley. La pensée de Malefoy au Terrier et jouant au Quidditch avec eux lui fit bizarre, et elle nota de l'ajouter à la liste des choses à creuser plus tard.

« A table ! » appela soudainement Molly, interrompant la dispute entre George et Neville.

George aida Angelina à se remettre debout, et le groupe se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harry et Ginny voulurent placer Hermione entre eux deux, mais avant d'avoir réussi à installer cette dernière, Molly la fit asseoir de force à côté d'elle. Ron s'attabla de l'autre côté d'Hermione tandis que tout le monde s'attaquait aux victuailles que Molly avait préparées.

« Tu sais Hermione : tu peux venir t'installer ici, si tu le souhaites, déclara Molly, une fois que tout le monde parlait entre eux. Cela peut aider, de se trouver en des lieux familiers, entourée de gens qui t'aiment. »

« Je suis chez Harry et Ginny pour l'instant, mais merci pour votre proposition », répondit Hermione.

« N'oublie pas que tu peux aussi rester chez moi », intervint Ron.

Il avait écouté la conversation et décidé de s'y joindre.

« N'oublie pas non plus que tu n'as pas à être près de Malefoy si tu ne le souhaites pas. Ne laisse pas Harry et Ginny te pousser vers quelque chose dont tu n'aurais pas envie », continua-t-il.

« Ron a raison : ce pourrait être un bon moyen pour faire des changements dans ta vie, et mettre les mauvaises choses de côté », ajouta Molly, soutenant son fils.

Hermione hocha la tête et réfléchit à ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Il était clair, et ce dès le début de la matinée, que Ron n'aimait toujours pas Malefoy et qu'il n'approuvait certainement pas leur relation ; il lui semblait maintenant que Molly pensait la même chose. Pour Ron, cela pouvait passer pour de la jalousie, même si elle n'était toujours pas sûre de savoir pourquoi leur relation avait échoué ni qui y avait mis un terme, mais elle en savait assez pour comprendre que Ron avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. La désapprobation de Molly était plus difficile à expliquer, et la jeune femme se demandait si la vieille sorcière venait en fait de lui donner un précieux conseil, conseil qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux d'écouter.

Les mots de Ron et de Molly tournoyèrent dans son esprit pendant tout le reste du déjeuner, et lorsque tout le monde repartit dans le jardin, elle s'excusa et préféra rentrer chez Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière lui demanda si elle voulait qu'elle l'accompagne mais Hermione refusa, insistant pour que la rousse reste un peu plus longtemps avec sa famille. Rassurant Ginny en lui disant qu'elle l'appellerait si elle avait le moindre souci, Hermione repartit vers la maison de ses amis.

Une fois seule là-bas, elle prit le temps d'examiner les lieux. Dans ses souvenirs, le couple vivait au Square Grimmaurd car ils économisaient pour s'offrir leur propre maison. Elle était petite et semblait se trouver en pleine campagne, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins très chaleureuse ; Hermione s'y sentit bien instantanément. Elle passa une dizaine de minutes à explorer les lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur des photos posées sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Sur la première, elle y voyait Harry et Ginny le jour de leur mariage, qui datait d'il y a deux ans et demi, selon ce que lui avait dit Ginny. Ses deux amis semblaient former le couple le plus heureux du monde, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira l'œil de la jeune femme. Cette photo était une photo de groupe. Elle se vit, à quelques pas du côté de la mariée, Malefoy à ses côtés. Elle souriait face à l'objectif, blottie contre Malefoy. Tout comme Harry et Ginny, ils semblaient être la représentation même du couple heureux et aussi amoureux que l'étaient les mariés.

Reposant la photo, Hermione quitta le salon en direction de la chambre d'amis. Voir des photos d'elle avec Malefoy n'était pas quelque chose dont elle voulait s'occuper pour l'instant. Cela faisait à peine douze heures qu'elle s'était réveillée, et tout se passait si vite ; il y avait tant de choses à gérer, et tant d'autres qu'elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Sa vie n'avait aujourd'hui aucun sens pour elle, et elle n'avait absolument pas l'énergie pour essayer de gérer tout cela. En boule sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, Hermione se glissa dans un sommeil agité, espérant que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain, cette journée n'ait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, et que sa vie aurait à nouveau du sens.


End file.
